Copyright Policy
This is the copyright policy everyone is expected to follow on this wiki; you must also comply with copyright laws outside of this policy should the subject of said laws being broken come up. =Your Content= This wiki respects your right to your content, characters, stories, cities, organizations, art, and other content of yours. However there is a complexity to the copyright policy on this wiki. ;Lack of content :If your page lacks a substantial amount of content (around 1,000 to 2,5000 bytes), it may deleted if you are inactive or if you have many pages that are only claiming a name and not actually using it. :your page may also be deleted if you go directly against the lore without stating that it is an AU. :Your page will be brought back upon request, but you must fix what is wrong with it if you wish to prevent it from being deleted again. ;Inactivity :Your content may also be deleted or modified if you are inactive. Usually this only applies if your content is below the byte limit (for deletions). :Your character will only be modified if you are inactive and they hold a high-ranking title (it will be stripped from them and given to someone else) or if you are inactive and the lore has been modified. :If you are inactive, we will never give your characters to someone else or put them up for adoption without your pemission. ;Lore changes :Anything can be wiped from the lore or have its page deleted if the lore changes and you do not fix it. This will be a rare occurrence but it may happen, so be aware. ;The rights to NightStrike’s world are not yours :You do not have the rights to the idea of Elementum, specific lore/species of the world, or anything else having to do with the world. If the content is not yours, you have no right to it. ::The only exception to this rule is if a species is totally and wholly unchanged from its representation in popular culture and/or myths and legends. :If you propose suggestions to NightStrike about the lore of the world and they choose to incorporate it, they have the rights to that idea, but they will put you in the credits at the bottom of the page due to your contribution. =Others' Content= You have no right to others’ content unless it was made for you to use or if it is free for anyone’s use. The type of content this part of the policy refers to is usually art or coding. ;Credit and proof of allowing use :If you are permitted to use the content, credit must be provided. you must also have proof that you are permitted to use the content should the need arise. :you are responsible for providing proof, and if you do not have it we have all rights to take down any content violating these rules. =NightStrike's Lore= :NightStrike’s lore belongs to them and them alone, and you may not use the direct concept, species, worldbuilding, or anything else having to do specifically with their universe without their explicit consent and approval. ;You are allowed to use this content freely on this wiki, though using it in other places requires permission. :;Taking and claiming nightstrike’s ideas as your own will not be tolerated. Category:Help